


Реформация

by Molly_Malone



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Wing Grooming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone/pseuds/Molly_Malone
Summary: — Ужасно грязная работа — предотвращать Апокалипсис, да? — Азирафель пальцами прочесывал его первостепенные маховые перья, расправляя их одно за другим.





	Реформация

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reformation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187106) by [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat). 



> Этот перевод был сделан на ФБ2018 для команды Good Omens2018.

После Большого Апокалипсиса, Который Не Случился, они вернулись в Лондон, потому что ну куда еще можно отправиться после того, как блестяще сыграл или с треском провалил свою роль в самом важном событии в мировой истории. Правда, коллегия присяжных до сих пор не решила, как именно оценивать это событие, и, по мнению Кроули, они могли совещаться по этому вопросу бесконечно долго.

Теперь им надо было попасть в Лондон, и сейчас это было проще сказать, чем сделать, что для них обоих было в новинку, ведь если не учитывать недавние события, они привыкли как раз к обратному положению вещей.

Кроули бросил скорбный взгляд на груду дымящегося металла, которая когда-то была его “Бентли”, и издал полный боли звук, словно крошечный котенок, разлученный с матерью-кошкой. Азирафель положил ладонь ему на спину между лопаток, как раз там, где у Кроули появились бы крылья, если бы он позволил им раскрыться. Ладонь была теплая и неожиданно успокаивающая.

— Кажется, должен быть автобус, — произнес один из проходящих мимо охранников, но, судя по его тону, у него были серьезные сомнения относительно существования и самого автобуса, и всего общественного транспорта в целом. Но эти сомнения не распространялись на двух гражданских, слоняющихся по взлетно-посадочной полосе на рассвете.

У Азирафеля был такой вид, словно ему предложили кексик с отрубями — умом он понимал, что такая еда будет ему на пользу, но получить удовольствие от нее он никак не мог.

— Батюшки! — сказал он. — А мы не можем просто…? — И он сделал несколько взмахов руками.

— Давай! Вперед! — Кроули махнул в сторону светлеющего неба. — А когда ты или упадешь, потому что от усталости не сможешь больше лететь, или забудешь о маскировке, потому что от усталости перестанешь нормально соображать, ИЛИ И ТО, И ДРУГОЕ, — выкрикнул он, неожиданно сильно напуганный таким вариантом развития событий, — и дашь Небесам свежий повод вызвать тебя на милый дружеский разговорчик, не жди, что я брошусь тебе на помощь!

— Хорошо, хорошо, только не надо так волноваться, дорогой мой, — Азирафель похлопал его по плечу. — Мы что-нибудь найдем.

Джип если и был лучше автобуса, то только из-за отсутствия других пассажиров. В любом случае музыка была хреновая.

***

Несколько неприятных часов спустя они вернулись в Лондон, такой же шумный, неприятный и сложный, каким они его и оставили. Азирафель настоял на том, чтобы они остановились на Оксфорд-стрит. И там он стоял посреди улицы, запрокинув голову и глубоко вдыхая воздух, словно наслаждаясь моментом.

Кроули дал ему где-то десять секунд, а сам выпал из реальности, глядя на разорванный воротник рубашки Азирафеля и светлую кожу под ним. Потом он отвел глаза и затащил ангела обратно в машину.

— Ну, давай. Мне потребуется лет сто, чтобы отоспаться, поедем домой, — сказал он.  
Без лишних споров они поехали в Сохо. Кроули слишком устал, чтобы продумать все наперед. И уже там понял: гора дымящихся углей — все, что осталось от магазина Азирафеля, — неподходящее место для отдыха.

— Ох, — Азирафель с упавшим видом отвернулся к улице. — Может… Может, поедем к тебе?

У Кроули что-то сжалось в груди, будто его организм наконец настигла реакция на дым.

— Конечно, — сказал он, а потом вспомнил о луже на полу своей квартиры, в которую превратился Князь Ада, и тут же передумал. — А вообще-то, может, это не особо хорошая идея…

***

В итоге они сняли номер в “Ритце”. Вежливый юноша за стойкой администратора удивился, неожиданно обнаружив свободный номер, но и не подумал отпустить комментарий насчет весьма потрепанного вида новых гостей или насчет того, как они явно неосознанно прислонялись друг к другу в поисках опоры. Также он решил не привлекать внимание к тому факту, что значительная часть персонала ресторана крайне непрофессионально столпилась позади них в дверях с выражением неподдельного счастья на лицах. Позже администратор выяснил, что работники ресторана уже давно ждали, когда же эти посетители решатся снять комнату на двоих, и что Карлос, скромный су-шеф из Бразилии, сорвал банк в местном тотализаторе. После чего уже ночью он выяснил, что шампанское, которое они открыли в честь этого события в комнате для персонала, гораздо вкуснее пить в кладовке со швабрами на втором этаже прямо из губ Карлоса, оказавшихся не такими уж скромными. Скажем лишь, что это была ночь открытий для юного администратора, и не будем дальше распространяться на эту тему.

Несколькими этажами выше, в апартаментах настолько роскошных, что Азирафель обязательно оскорбился бы настолько грубым материализмом, если бы не рухнул лицом прямо в него (а именно, в одеяло на гусином пуху и простыни из египетского хлопка), празднования носили гораздо менее активный характер.

— Подвинься, — сказал Кроули, сев на кровать, чтобы скинуть ботинки.

Ответа не последовало. Кроули сбросил пиджак прямо на пол.

— Ангел? Я же сказал, подвинься. Я не могу… О, да ради … ради Земли!

Рядом с ним лежал совершенно бесчувственный Азирафель. Похоже, ему потребовалось пережить почти-конец-света, чтобы наконец-то по достоинству оценить сон.

Кроули с минуту разглядывал лежащего ничком ангела, подмечая то, как тень ресниц легла на пухлые щеки, как пальцы вцепились в подушку, как все его тело опустилось на мягкий матрас, словно камень в тихую гладь озера, а рябь от него билась в груди Кроули при каждом вздохе, напоминая ему, что каким-то неизъяснимым, несказанным образом они оба все еще здесь.

Так он и заснул, даже не запомнив момент, когда положил голову на подушку.

***

Утром — и Кроули был уверен, что это произошло лишь на следующее утро, а не столетие спустя, к его большому сожалению, — он проснулся от двух взаимосвязанных ощущений. Первое: его крылья были раскрыты и полностью материализовались на голой спине — рубашка, по-видимому, куда-то исчезла, чтобы не оказаться разорванной, — развернуты, как два гранитно-серых паруса, и касались кончиками пола по обе стороны кровати. Второе: кто-то трогал его крылья так, что… , о, да, да, вот там, это просто…

И вслед за этими двумя ощущениями он очень быстро поймал себя еще на одной мысли, удобно уместившейся в одном слове. То есть в одном имени.

— Азирафель? — произнес он, не открывая глаз. Потому что, открыв глаза, ему пришлось бы признать, что признавать есть что, а лежа с закрытыми глазами и без движения, можно было просто подождать, пока Азирафель объяснит все сам, не прерывая эти прекрасные, уверенные и искусные поглаживания.

— Да, дорогой? — рассеянно ответил Азирафель, словно Кроули пытался отвлечь его от пыльных томов. И, о, Гос-, Люци-, Адам! Мысли о том, что Азирафель взялся приводить в порядок его крылья с теми же вниманием и сосредоточенностью, которые он проявлял при работе с манускриптами, решительно не помогали.

— Ах, что ты там делаешшшь? — прошипел Кроули, едва двигая губами по подушке, а Азирафель тем временем провел ладонью по всей длине крыла до самого края.

— Ну, я… — И на мгновение, едва дольше секунды, Кроули почувствовал, как рука Азирафеля замерла, и его голос дрогнул, прежде чем снова выровняться. Но и этого было достаточно, чтобы понять: ангел не остался равнодушным, как бы он ни старался это скрыть.

Как ни странно, от этого было еще приятнее.

— Ужасно грязная работа — предотвращать Апокалипсис, да? — Азирафель пальцами прочесывал его первостепенные маховые перья, расправляя их одно за другим.

Кроули понимал, что Азирафель говорит не о банальных пятнах грязи. Речь шла скорее о восстановлении — он отказывался называть это «священным равновесием» из принципа — метафизического баланса, если хотите. Мир изменился. Сам-то мир остался ровно таким, как был, но ИХ мир, с позволения сказать, перевернулся вверх тормашками.

Так что да, в какой-то мере Азирафель был прав. А еще обе его ладони зарылись в нежные подкрылья Кроули, прочесывали перышки и гладили чувствительную кожу у основания крыльев при каждом движении. И это… Кроули не…

— Ангелллл, — произнес он, и это слово прозвучало как стон, как молитва, а ведь прошло уже очень-очень много времени с тех пор, как он стонал или молился, и еще больше — с тех пор, как он верил во что-то, достойное молитвы.

— Просто… Можно? Позволь мне, — сказал Азирафель. В его голосе слышался и вопрос, и приказ, полный того головокружительного ощущения чуда, которое не покидало Кроули ни на секунду с тех пор, как мир и они оба вместе с ним продолжили свое существование вопреки всему.

И Кроули оставалось только одно — позволить ему.

Его ноги внезапно придавило к кровати, и затем раздался глубокий, мягкий шорох, словно кто-то встряхнул чистые простыни в солнечный день, и крылья Азирафеля расправились. Перламутрово-белые, с запахом лета, они легли поверх крыльев Кроули. Теплый, тяжелый ангел за его спиной ощущался так правильно, надежно, по-настоящему, здесь и сейчас, все еще здесь, так что прикосновение его губ к загривку Кроули было не неожиданностью, а подтверждением, клятвой верности.

Кроули вздрогнул, вслепую нашарил его руку и переплел их пальцы. Медленно, с идеальной, ужасающей четкостью осознавая свои действия и все возможные их последствия, он поднес руку Азирафеля к губам и вернул поцелуй.

Вот так. Скреплено печатью.

Новое Соглашение для Нового Мира, подумал Кроули, с вызовом и страхом; и с острой, незнакомой прежде радостью. Рука Азирафеля скользнула от губ по его шее и дальше вниз, и Кроули еще очень долго думал лишь об имени Азирафеля, капающем с его губ, словно мед.


End file.
